celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Meghan Trainor
Meghan Elizabeth Trainor (Nantucket, 22 de Dezembro de 1993) é uma cantora, compositorae produtora estadunidense. Nascida e criada em Nantucket, Massachusetts, Trainor escreveu, gravou, performou e produziu três álbuns lançados independentemente durante seus 15 e 17 anos de idade. Em 2011, assinou um acordo de publicação, e procurou uma carreira. Depois de assinar um contrato de gravação com a Epic Records em 2014, Trainor chegou a fama com "All About That Bass", um dos singles mais vendidos de todos os tempos. Mais tarde, o álbum Title, lançado em janeiro de 2015, debutou no topo da tabela Billboard 200, conseguindo vender mais de três milhões de cópias mundialmente, e produzindo singles que ficaram entre as vinte melhores posições da Billboard Hot 100: "Lips Are Movin", "Dear Future Husband", e "Like I'm Gonna Lose You". Influenciada proeminente pelas eras das anos 50 e anos 60, as canções de Trainor foram notadas pela sua estética estilo retrô. Temas comuns em suas letras incluem temas de feminilidade moderna, imagem corporal e empoderamento. O trabalho da artista foi reconhecido com vários prêmios e indicações, incluindo um Grammy e dois Billboard Music Awards. Biografia ,Vida e Carreira 1993–2008: Início de vida Meghan Elizabeth Trainor nasceu em 22 de dezembro de 19931 em Nantucket, Massachusetts, é filha de Kelly Anne "Kelli" (Jekanowski) e Gary Trainor, ambos proprietários de lojas de jóias.234 Tem ainda dois irmãos, Ryan (nascido em 1992) e Justin, seu irmão mais novo.56 Começou a cantar aos seis anos, inicialmente com seu pai na igreja.78 Ela iniciou suas composições de música aos 11 anos, quando fez seu próprio arranjo da canção "Heart and Soul", lançada em 1938.9 Trainor atribui seu início precoce na música por ter nascido em uma família musical.10 O pai de Trainor era professor de música e músico, sendo que tocava órgão em uma igreja Metodista.310 Seu tio-avô Bob LaPalm era um membro da banda de rock NRBQ,3 e a tia e tio de Trainor, Lisa e Burton Toney, são compositores e cantores de música soca.210 Aos 11 anos, Trainor disse ao pai que queria se tornar um artista musical e começou a escrever canções, as gravando usando o GarageBanddo seu MacBook.1011 Seu pai a incentivou a explorar vários gêneros musicais.7 Com 12 anos, Trainor apresentou como parte da Island Fusion, uma "festival para bandas de todos os fins", na qual realizou covers, cantou músicas soca, e suas próprias composições.35 A banda que se apresentou no festival incluiu sua tia, seu irmão mais novo e seu pai.3 Trainor tocava piano, violão e bongô, cantando com a banda durante quatro anos.512 Aos 13 anos, a cantora escreveu sua primeira canção original, "Give Me a Chance".9 Quando a artista estava na oitava série, a família deixou Nantucket. Elas se mudaram temporariamente para Orleans, Massachusetts depois se mudando para North Eastham, Massachusetts, onde Trainor estudou em Nauset Regional High School.7 Na Nauset Regional High, Trainor estudou guitarra e foi uma animadora de torcida substituta.312 Adicionalmente, Trainor cantou e tocou trompete em uma banda de jazz por três anos.2713 Enquanto ela ainda era um adolescente, os pais de Trainor a incentivaram para participar de convenções de composição, e eles a levaram para locais onde empresas de produção estavam à procura de novos artistas e compositores.911 Com 15 anos de idade, ela teve aulas de guitarra do ex-membro da banda NRBQ, Johnny Spampinato.3 Durante este tempo, Trainor usou o Logic Studio para gravar e produzir suas composições, e mais tarde trabalhou de forma independente a partir de um estúdio em casa que seus pais construíram para a musicista. 2009–13: Início da carreira Durante seus 15 e 17 anos de idade, Trainor lançou de forma independente três álbuns de material dos quais ela escreveu, gravou e cantou.10 Seu álbum demo de estreia, autointitulado e lançado em 25 de dezembro de 2009,14 recebeu airplay da estação de rádio local WCIB.7 A cantora se inscreveu no Summer Performance Program, no Berklee College of Music durante o verão de 2009 e de 2010, atingindo as finais da competição de composição do programa.12 A artista também lançou "Take Care of Our Soldiers" em 16 de abril de 2010 na loja digital da iTunes, como um single de caridade em apoio das tropas americanas do exterior.1115 Em 2011, ela lançou dois álbuns acústicos, sendo também demos, intitulados como I'll Sing with You e Only 17.7 Durante esse tempo, ela recebeu os prêmios de "Best Female Artist" no International Acoustic Music Awards de 2009, e o "Grand Prize" no New Orleans Songwriter's Festival de 2010, o Tennessee Concerts Song Contest de 2011 e o John Lennon Love Song Songwriting Contest, ocorrido no mesmo ano.10 Para uma conferência de música em Colorado,5 Trainor foi introduzida pelo membro NRBQ, Al Anderson.3 Impressionado com a habilidade de composição de Trainor, Anderson se referiu a cantora para seu editor, Carla Wallace do Big Yellow Dog Music, pedindo que Wallace assinasse Trainor.37 Ao mesmo tempo, foi oferecida para a cantora uma bolsa integral para a Berklee College of Music;10 no entanto, ela decidiu renunciar a faculdade para perseguir uma carreira como compositora.16 Wallace ofereceu para a musicista um contrato de publicação com a Big Yellow Dog Music, e Trainor assinou este com 17 anos.2611 Ela começou sua carreira como compositora em parte devido à sua capacidade de escrever em uma série de estilos de gênero.3 Ela se atraiu para as publicações de canções, insegura de si mesma como um artista de gravação; seu pai relembrou que "ela pensava que ela era uma das meninas gordinhas que nunca seria um artista".3 Trainor se formou na Nauset Regional High School em 2012.13 Seu segundo single, "Who I Wanna Be", foi lançado em 24 de abril de 2012.17 Durante 2013, a musicista viajou para Nashville, Nova Iorque e Los Angeles, onde ela iria escrever e ajudar a produzir músicas pop e country. Ela também cantava os principais vocais e os vocais de apoio para demos de outros artistas, com seus vocais ocasionalmente chegando ao corte final. Ela mais tarde conseguiu seu primeiro royalty por escrever para artistas da Itália e da Dinamarca.1018 Em junho de 2013, Trainor conheceu o produtor Kevin Kadish em Nashville, através de uma referência de Wallace e um amigo em comum.719 Kadish e Trainor comartilharam um amor por música de estilo retrô, e começaram a trablhar juntos naquele mesmo mês.19 Trainor mais tarde ficou frustrada com o deslocamento para Los Angeles para as sessões de composição. Os pais dela não queriam que ela se mudar, descrevendo que a mudança para a cidade seria cara. Em novembro de 2013, Trainor decidiu se mudar para Nashville. Lá, ela escreveu canções para uma série de atos, incluindo Hunter Hayes,6 Rascal Flatts,7 R5,20 e Sabrina Carpenter Curiosidades * Ela têm 1,64 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:1993 Nascimentos